You would love to know
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: "Why were you jealous?" Po said, running to catch up with her. "You would love to know, wouldn t you" She said and smirked. Now Po is determined to find the reason why she is jealous, with a little help. Set after the events of Bride of Po .
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s note:**

**Hi, so this is a story I been waiting to write! I wanted to get started on this other story but this one kept going into my mind, so I had to write it! SO this is set after the episode "Bride of Po". Yeah, I been wanting to write a story about it! Anyway, hope you like it!**

Chapter 1- Jealous

"So why were you jealous?" Po asked her. Tigress and Po where walking back from the village, and Po couldn't let go of her apparent ´jealousy´ from the events of the day before.

"I was not jealous Po" Tigress replied.

"Yes you were. Remember how you were about to fight Lu-Shi? That means you were jelly" Po said teasingly.

"It wasn´t because of that, ok? She was suspicious." Tigress clarified.

"I don´t believe you. You were so jealous because I was going to get married with her, so I wouldn't spend any time with you" Po said, with a smug smile on his face.

"You weren´t? I mean, no! I wasn´t jealous! Much less because of that!" She answered.

"Sure, but we all know you were jealous" Po kept gloating. Tigress sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I was jealous, happy?"

"Yes you were… wait what?" Po stopped when he realized what Tigress just told him. Tigress kept walking, leaving Po behind.

"Why were you jealous?" He said, running to catch up with her. She formed a small smile, but kept on walking towards the Palace.

"You would love to know, wouldn´t you" She said and smirked. She then kept on going to the Jade Palace, getting ahead of Po and leaving him behind. Po was standing there, not knowing how to react to that. He wanted to find out why, and as curious as he was, he wasn´t going to rest until he knew why. He knew there was one person who could help with that, and that was Viper.

She was friends with Po and Tigress. And she could make Tigress talk, at least enough hints to know what she was talking about. He hurried to the Jade Palace, determined to find her. Once he got there, he went to the kitchen, only Mantis and Monkey where there.

"Hey, Po, want to eat some cake, you know is the one that was going to be for your wedding, or at least what was left of it" Mantis said. Monkey hit him gently with his shoulder for mentioning the incident, he thought that Po was sad about it.

"Hey, don´t worry about it. I´m over it, besides I realized I liked someone else, Oh and yes to the cake question" Po replied. Monkey went ahead and served him a slice of cake. Not paying much attention to the fact that Po just told them he liked a girl. But that was not Mantis' case.

"Oooh, who´s this girl you are talking about?" Mantis said teasingly. Po started blushing.

"What girl!? I have no idea what you are talking about!" He said, Monkey had the cake on his hands, Tigress came in and saw a weird scene in front of her. Mantis was looking at Po as if waiting for an answer, and Po was blushing, and Monkey had wedding cake in his hands, which wasn´t weird, but it was out of context.

"Uhh, I have no idea what´s going on, someone care to explain?" She said, but not as a question, but as an order.

Everyone turned to look at Po, who didn´t know what to say. He saw the cake really near him, so he took it out of Monkey´s hands and said.

"I would love to but" He put the whole slice of cake in his mouth "I can´t talk with my mouth full". Then he went into the hallway, leaving Tigress very confused and Mantis laughing.

"Ok, I don´t even want to know" Tigress said, leaving to the Training hall.

**With Po…**

He ran away from the kitchen and into the dormitories, where he knew it was going to be alone and empty. As he was going there, he looked back to make sure they weren´t going to follow him, but then he bumped into Viper.

"Yes, Viper I really need to speak to you!" Po said, helping her stand up. And shaking the dust off himself.

"Sure, but an apology would be nice as well." Viper said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that". Viper smiled.

"Ok, so what do you want to talk about?" She said. Po looked around them, to make sure no one was listening. Then he leaned closer to her and whispered,

"It´s about a girl… Tigress" Viper´s eyes widen at this. She was curious to know what happened.

"Ok, so what happened, or why do you want to talk to me about her?" She asked.

"Well, we were in the village for the supplies Shifu told us, and anyway, I kept telling her that she was jealous about Lu-Shi and…" Po was interrupted by Viper.

"Seriously, are you still on that?!" Viper yelled silently at him, knowing how Tigress hated to be bothered.

"Yeah… but that´s not the point. So I was telling that to Tigress and then she…" He shifted uneasily on his feet. Viper was motioning to continue, leaning closer.

"She what?" Viper asked him.

"She admitted she was jealous!" Po yelled, but not loud enough for everyone to hear. Viper was shocked.

"Hold on, how do you know she wasn´t just kidding?" She said.

"Well, when I told her why she was jealous she told me" he started mimicking her voice "_You would love to know, wouldn´t you? _ And then she left me with a smirk on her face" he concluded. Viper nodded as if getting more information from what Po said.

"Well, you are right, she isn´t kidding" Viper finally said. Po was staring at her waiting for something else.

"What else do you want me to tell you?" She asked.

"Well, I was actually wondering if you would do me a favor." Po told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I don´t know you are her friend, maybe get her to tell you who she likes, or why she was jealous, or something like that?" Po answered. Viper stood there thinking, and finally sighed,

"Fine, I will do it. I will talk to her about it today…"

"Great!"

"Hold on, you will have to share half of the almond cookies you steal from Monkey though" Viper said. Po groaned but gave in.

"Good, I will go find her, and by late afternoon, I will probably have answers" Viper said, slithering away.

"Just don´t let her find out that I told you to do that!" He yelled. He heard a scoff coming from Viper and smiled.

He went with his other buddies, anxiously waiting for Viper to come back with answers.

**Ok, I hope you like this story so far! This story is going to be shorter than what I usually write, but I still hope you like it! I will update soon and leave your reviews!**

**Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2- Important! !

**Author Note:**

**Ok, so I will be updating soon, most likely, because i have bad news... well, i kinda might have,accidentally broke the charger for my lap-top, and unfortunately without it doesn't work. So just know that if I don't update as soon as I used to, That's the reason. Thanks and hope to see you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3- New information

**Author's note:**

**Hi! So my story might have typos since I'm writing from my nook. Well, at least I found a place to write! Well, I hope you like this chapter, and leave your reviews!**

Viper was walking around the Jade palace, trying to find Tigress. She was searching all around for her, until she got to the more obvious place. The training hall. She opened the door and found that Tigress was trying to break her record in the obstacle course. She stood there, admiring her for a couple of minutes, not wanting to disrupt her training.

Tigress got to the end in less than 30 seconds. She took 20 seconds to get through the whole obstacle course. After finishing it, you would imagine she was tired, well, she wasn't. She was about to do it again. But Viper stopped her when she was mid-way to starting it. She grabbed hold of her arm, making Tigress turned around ready to punch whoever touched her. But when she saw Viper, she lowered her arm. Viper was smile sheepishly at her.

"What's wrong?" Tigress asked, since usually Viper never interrupted her training.

"Well, I was just thinking, we never actually hang out, like us, girls, you know?" Viper said, Tigress raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, where are you going with this?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I think we should go today to the village and have a day for us!" Viper said enthusiastically. And before Tigress could argue with it, she grabbed her arm and led her out of the Palace. Tigress knew she wasn't getting out of this easily, and besides, spending time with Viper was not bad at all, so she decided to go with it, but she was wondering, why the sudden interest?

As they were walking to the village, Viper was talking to her about all kind of girly stuff, and since Tigress didn't know what she was talking about, she just nodded her head pretending to understand what her friend was telling her. As they were walking in front of dress stores, Viper insisted they stopped and they came out with at least one new bag, or at least Viper, because Tigress wasn't buying a dress.

As they kept walking, the number of bags seem to increase as well. They both entered one store and this time Tigress was looking around as well. Viper found a vest that she though Tigress might like, so she took it and went over to where Tigress was looking.

Tigress was not really interested in the dresses they sold, but since there were also some vests, she decided to look for something, it was worth a shot. Viper came over to her and handed her the vest she had found. At first Tigress didn't like it. But as she was looking at the whole thing, she decided it to try it on. That and Viper forced her to try it on. As she was about to step inside, the lady who owned the store stepped in front of her, blocking her from going.

"Sorry, but since that vest is one of our best and most… beautiful, we don't let customers try it on. Hope you understand" She said. Tigress nodded, a little bit annoyed that they would do that just for a piece of cloth.

Viper sighed, she wanted Tigress to try it on.

"I'm still buying that for you" Viper told her. Tigress turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, but you don't have to" She replied.

"But I will" Viper finally stated, leaving no room for argument. As they were over by the counter paying for the vest and a ribbon Viper bought, she thought it was time to ask Tigress.

"So Tigress, do you… like anybody?" She asked casually, immediately, she felt her friend tensed up.

"Did Po made you ask me that because of what I said to him earlier?" She said, looking into Viper's eyes. Viper tried to come up with a lie, and try to pretend she didn't know anything. They were both now carrying the bags, walking by the village, heading back to the Jade Palace, or at least following that path.

"What did you say to him!?" She asked pretending she didn't know. Tigress just shrugged it off.

"So do you like anybody?" Tigress now asked her, Viper frowned, knowing that Tigress was trying to find a way out if this conversation.

"Hold on, I asked you first!"

"Come on, if you answer me, I will tell you, besides I already know who you like, I just want to make sure" Tigress replied.

"You know?!" Viper said.

"Sure, it's…" She looked around just to make sure no one could her them, then she whispered "Crane, right?"

Viper looked shocked.

"How did you know?" She asked, still not getting how Tigress managed to find out. Tigress smiled.

"I might not act like a girl, but I know how one acts when they like another person, and I'm not clueless. I just don't make a big deal out of it, like others" She said, making Viper look down, since she knew Tigress was talking about her.

"Well, since I told you who I like, or kind of like that, now you tell me" Viper said, anxious to know what Tigress was going to tell her, now even forgetting she was doing this for Po, right at this moment she wanted to find out for herself.

"Yes, I like someone" Tigress said, avoiding the eyes of her friend.

"Ok, who is it!?" Viper said.

"You only asked if I like someone, and I answered your question." Tigress replied with a smirk.

"Seriously!? I told you who I like!" Viper insisted. Tigress sighed.

"Ok, you won't tell anybody ok? And if I find out you told, I will make sure you are my sparring partner for at least a month" She said, Viper gulped, knowing she was going to tell Po. Still, she nodded.

"Good" Tigress was now starting to look nervous about this, making Viper impatient, something that she wasn't used to.

"Just tell me!" Viper said, half friendly, half desperate.

"Fine, I like… Po" She whispered, loud enough for Viper to hear. Viper had a huge and wide smile on her face. Now she knew, and she was happy for them, after all, even though Po didn't told her, she knew that Po likes Tigress, and know with this new piece of information, she was excited to see Po's reaction.

"Hey, Tigress I had a really good time with you, but I forgot that I had to help Po with something! See you!" Viper said, as she slithered away from her and to the palace, leaving her with all the bags.

_Wow, she just left me here. And I'm starving. And since she is going to be helping Po with who knows what, he probably won't cook. _

She sighed and looked around,

_Might as well, get some food here, I will just go to Po's dad noodle shop. _

She took all the bags and put them in her arms, there were a lot, that you couldn't even see her. It was as if you were seeing a big box walking around.

When she finally got to the entrance of Mr. Pings noodle shop, she decided to enter inside the kitchen. She went inside, and Mr. Ping just stood staring at her, not knowing who it was because the bags were covering her face.

"Umm, what can I help you with?" He said uneasily.

"Mr. Ping, is me, Master Tigress" She responded, putting the bags delicately on the floor. When Mr. Ping actually saw his face, he smiled and went to her.

"So what brings you here Tigress!?" He said warmly. She smiled.

"I was wondering if I could get something to eat"

"Isn't Po cooking there?" He asked, starting to chop the vegetables.

"Yeah, but Viper is helping him with something." He nodded and continued cooking. Tigress was staring at how gracefully he was at the kitchen.

"Did you taught him to cook?" She asked, not even thinking about it.

"Po? Yes I did. He turned out to be pretty good, huh?" He said, noticing a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Yes, he did".

"Do you cook?" Mr. Ping asked her. She looked down, her face in embarrassment, shaking her head.

"No, I don't. Me and the kitchen have a bad reputation together" She said, remembering every time she tried cooking something and how she found impossible ways to mess up simple dishes.

"No sense! I'm sure you can cook!"

And before she knew it, Mr. Ping had given her some dough to make dumplings, and she was now wedging it with her paws. **(Just saying, I don't know how to make dumplings, so I'm just imagining the process).**

She then added some bean paste and started to wrap the dough around it as if it were a present. Then she gave it to Mr. Ping so he could put it on the oven. She started cooking some more, and putting them on the oven.

After she was done, she helped him clean up the kitchen. As they were waiting, Mr. Ping started a conversation with her.

"You know, if Po were here when he was younger, he would be freaking out in happiness" Mr. Ping said, chuckling at the memory on how his son was when he was a little kid.

"Why is that?" She asked, also having a small smile.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he used to have a crush on you when he was younger… maybe even now" He said. Tigress widen her eyes and felt her cheeks get warm.

"Yeah, for example, did you know that sometimes he comes and talks to me about how awesome you are?" Mr. Ping informed her.

"Oh really?" She said, holding back a grin.

"Yeah, hold on, I think the dumplings are ready" He said, going back and started to put the dumplings in a small container for Tigress to take home.

"Thanks. Mr. Ping. I have to go now. Thanks again... for everything" She said, before taking all the bags and heading back to her home.

_Hmm, I think I will come here more often…_ She told to herself, with a wide grin on her face.

**YAY! I liked this chapter, I always wanted to put Mr. Ping as that kind of character. Anyway, I will be updating soon, maybe 'cuz my throat really sore, so I might get sick. But I will try to remain strong! Ok, I hope you like it and leave your reviews! (I'm shooting for 5?)**


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets

**Author's note:**

**Hi, well, I kind of have bad news, about me, not the story. Anyway, so I am getting sick and I can't speak, because if I do I sound like a creepy ghost. SO yeah, good thing I can write. SO I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4- Secrets

Tigress was walking to the stairs, thinking about what Mr. Ping just told her.

_He likes me, well, maybe. He think I'm awesome though! And I know he used to have a crush on me! And maybe he still does, who knows? _

She was smiling all the way to the top, thinking, or mostly daydreaming about situations that might never happen, but it was still nice to think of them.

Once she got to the top, she went to Viper's room she wasn't there as she had expected. She let most of the bags drop to the floor, leaving only one hanging from her shoulders, which was the bag that contained her vest that Viper had bought for her. She then closed the room gently. Then walked over to her room, putting the plate of dumplings in her bed and the bag near her closet.

She opened the bag and took out her new vest, which she was probably going to wear the next day. She folded it and put it on the top of her clothes. Then she took the plate of dumplings and headed to the kitchen, as she was walking there, she started unwrapping the plate and took one of them. She had to admit, they smelled good, at least better than all the food she had tried to cook.

She took a bite out of it and stopped death on her tracks. It was delicious. She took another bite out of it, just to make sure it wasn't just because she was hungry, but again she was met by a satisfactory taste that filled her mouth. She sighed, and kept eating, and she was glad that she had cooked a bunch of them.

As she kept walking, she bumped into Po, and her dumplings went flying, normally she would just let them fall, but this time, she took the plate and as if it were part of her training, she caught every single one of them. Po was surprised by this, because as said, she was never really protective of food.

Once she caught them, she took another one and started eating it.

"Tigress, are you ok?" Po asked concerned.

"Yeah, I am. See, just take one" She said, motioning him to take a dumpling out of the plate, he looked suspicious of them.

"Do they have any wine or that stuff in them?" Po asked her, because if they did, it could explain why Tigress was so possessive of them.

"No, they don't. I cooked them" She said, not believing that Po actually asked it.

"Oh" He took one, not knowing that Tigress wasn't good at cooking, and ate it.

"Man, this is delicious!" He gobbled it down and took another one before Tigress could stop him. They both stood in the hallway, enjoying the dumplings and each other. But then the rest came.

"What are you eating?!" Mantis asked them, and when he saw the dumplings, he took one and was about to eat when Po said,

"They are so good, Tigress cooked them!" Mantis stopped as he was about to eat it.

"Dude! Tigress is awful at cooking!" A growl came, and Po could see that Tigress was a little offended.

"Guys, I don't know what happened before when Tigress tried to cook, but this are awesome!" He said, convincing them to try some.

Mantis, Monkey and Crane took one. They all looked to each other scared, they took a bite and… they were met with a delicious flavor in their mouths.

"Wow, Tigress, this is really good!" Mantis said, trying to grab another one, but Tigress pulled the plate away from him.

"Yeah, no kidding, they are delicious!" Crane and Monkey commented.

"Hey Po!" Viper yelled, but when she saw Tigress, she stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Weren't you supposed to be helping Po?" Tigress asked suspecting that Viper lied to her.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find him until now" Viper said, trying to sound as normal as she could. Po didn't know what they were talking about, but since Viper was acting weird, it was probably because of the talk they had earlier.

"Oh yeah, she was supposed to help me. She must have forgotten that I was going to wait for her on the kitchen" Po said, trying to help Viper, who smiled at him knowing he was helping her.

"Yeah, sorry about that". Viper said. Po nodded. Tigress was looking at both of them trying to see what they were hiding, because she knew they were lying. But she let it go this time.

"Ti, I have a question, where did you learn to cook those?" Po asked her, trying to change topics. Everyone turned to face her, curious to see what she was going to say.

"At your dad's, I went today and he taught me, he also told me some… _stuff_ about you" She said smiling, trying to tease Po. Po widen his eyes, knowing how his dad had a reputation of saying embarrassing things about him.

"What did he said about me!?" He told her, his tone was nervous and embarrassed.

Tigress remembered what he did to her that day earlier, then she smiled, she took one dumpling in her hand and said,

"Oh, I would love to tell you" Then she took a bite of the dumpling and said with her stuffed mouth,

"But I shouldn't talk with my mouth full" Then she turned around, heading for her room, holding a proud grin on her face.

Mantis and Monkeys started laughing at what Tigress just did to him, because they knew that Po did the same to her.

Po was just frowning.

"Po, we should talk" Viper said, her eyes saying that it was about Tigress. Po nodded and they started heading to the hall of warriors.

Once they were there, Po immediately asked,

"So what did she said!?"

"Ok, before I tell you, I need you to answer me one thing" Po motioned her to go on,

"Do you like Tigress?" Viper said, she was positive that Po liked her, but she still had to ask just to make sure, like Tigress did. Po started blushing. He avoided her gaze for a couple of seconds before turning back to face her.

"Ok, don´t tell her that I said this, but, yes, I like her. A lot". Po said, you could hear that his answer was sincere. Viper smiled, she knew that what she was going to say next was going to be a lie, because like with Tigress's secret, she was going to tell it.

She nodded, "Ok, I won't tell" Po smiled at her.

"Now that I have answered your question, what did Tigress said?" Po asked her again, anxious to hear the answer.

"Well, she did told me that, well" She smiled at herself "She likes you" A grin that went from cheek to cheek appeared on Po's face. He started jumping up and down and shouting how awesome it was to himself.

"However, if she finds out I told you, I'm going to be sparring with her for at least a month" She said, then looked at Po with serious eyes "And I will drag you with me" Po shivered at the thought.

"Yeah… I will not want that, so I will make sure she doesn't find out" Po said, still a little creep out. Viper went back to her cheery attitude.

"Good! So when are you going to ask her out?!" She asked him.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow" Po said rubbing the back of his head. Viper nodded.

"Good, well, I have to go to sleep now, good luck tomorrow" She started heading into the dormitories " And don't let her find out that I told you or you are coming down with me" She said before fully getting out of view.

Po sighed and went to his room, preparing for tomorrow, not knowing that something big was going to happen, something that might throw his world upside down. Kind of.

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! Again I will be updating soon, I think, because I am working for this big test I have coming. Also to those people who read Po's Princess or Tigress's Shadow Prince, I mentioned something about writing an essay, well guess what?! I got an A! **

**Ok, well see you soon, and leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out**


	5. Chapter 5- Unfortunate Events

**Author's note:**

**Hi, I'm back! Thanks for those people who reviewed! Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5- Unfortunate Events

The next day, everyone woke up earlier than usual. Maybe because none of them had a decent dinner and they were all starving, and they didn't get enough sleep. They went inside the kitchen and Po started cooking his soup.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was holding a conversation with each other, and talking how good it would be to have a day off, something that they knew wouldn't happen, but was still nice to dream of.

Po was stealing quick glances at Tigress, who obvious noticed, since she had years of training. She tried to smile more. She brushed her fur down with her paws, trying to look more… appealing. Po could see that in the corner of her eyes, she was watching him. He started blushing and went back to stirring his soup, still ashamed that Tigress caught him staring.

He served the soup and passed it to everyone, who automatically started to dig in. Po took his bowl and sat in his usual spot, next to Tigress. He started eating. They were all talking about their own lives, Po was also engaged in the conversation, but this time, he was also watching Tigress.

After breakfast, they all went over to train, as master Shifu order them to do so. **(Hard to believe, but Shifu is one of the hardest words for me to type).**

They were all sparring against each other, Viper expected things to get awkward between Po and Tigress, but it wasn't, sure Po was a little bit more distracted than usual because of Tigress, and Tigress went a little bit easier on Po. But only Viper could notice this little details, because the rest didn't paid attention to them, mostly because they were barely visible.

After training, Tigress could see that Po was nervous about something. But also, she could see that he had it under control, because after training was over and their master told them they were free to do as they wished, he excused himself and went out.

Tigress was about to go to the Peach tree to get some meditating done, but as she was walking there, she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turn around and saw Viper smiling at her.

"Hey"

"Oh, hey" She said, and kept moving. Viper sighed and went closer to her, Po had asked her to get Tigress to go to the Warriors hall in about 10 minutes so he could ask her out, and since she is Viper, she was helping him do so.

Viper kept walking alongside her, and saw how sweaty and how, not presentable, Tigress was. Her clothes were really dirty and some of them had scratches since they were for training. And her being the girly girl she is, she had to do something about it.

"Tigress, I just bought you a new vest, and you are wearing that?!" She said Tigress shook her head in certain amusement.

"That vest is not for training" Tigress explained.

"Well, right now you are not training, so go change!" Viper said, dragging her to her room. Once they were there, Tigress asked,

"Why do you want me to change?" Tigress asked, she saw Viper tense up, she was hiding something from her.

"Let's just say, today something special is going to happen" Viper said, smirking.

"Now go and change!" She pushed Tigress inside her room, and closed the door. Waiting outside for her to come out.

Tigress was inside her room. She took out her vest, she didn't wanted to change, but it would take longer to win an argument with her friend than putting on a piece on cloth. She took the vest and saw there was a little label attached to it…

_Not to be wore with bindings or long sleeves underneath. _

Tigress was upset at this. She opened her door and saw that Viper was patiently waiting outside, but when Viper saw her still wearing her normal attire, she frowned.

"Ok, explain" Viper said, knowing Tigress was going to tell her something negative about the vest.

"Well, it says I can't wear…" she lowered her voice "bindings underneath"

_So she does wear bindings._

Viper shook off the thought.

"Tigress, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you put on that vest, it doesn't matter if you won't wear _that_ underneath, just put it on, after all, isn't it just a piece of cloth?" Viper said, using Tigress's statement against her. Tigress frowned at her and stomped inside her room.

She took the vets once again, this time, she started to unwrap her bindings, and after a couple of seconds, she put on her vest.

She looked into the mirror she had stored in her closet. She had to admit, she looked different without her bindings covering her, not a lot, but now enough so that people wouldn't confuse her by a boy.

She stepped outside, and once again, she was met by Viper. Viper saw her and her jaw dropped.

"Wow, Tigress, you look different" Viper said. Tigress had more…curves.

_Now you can clearly see she is a female. _Viper thought.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you look pretty, not that you weren't before, but you look more girly well, not that much but" She got cut off by Tigress.

"OK, I know what you mean. Now why do you wanted me to go change?" She asked viper.

"I just wanted to… see how you looked! Oh I think Po is searching for you, he was on the Hall of Warriors, bye!" Viper said quickly then slithered off, but Tigress blocked her path,

"Viper, you have been acting weird, tell me what´s going on, NOW" Tigress demanded. Viper was nervous, she knew there was no way of getting out of this,

"Poisgoingtoaskyouout!" She muttered quickly, and then wait for Tigress´s reaction. Tigress was shocked, well, not really. But that didn´t mean she wasn´t happy about it.

"That´s why he wants me to go there?" Tigress said, with a smile, she was mostly asking to herself. Viper nodded.

"Yeah, you are supposed to be there by now" Viper explained.

"Oh, right!" She started heading to where Po was supposedly waiting for her.

"And Viper, you are still going to be sparring with me for a month" She said, making sure Viper heard her. Then she went out of the dormitories. Leaving a scared snake behind.

**With Po… **

Po was pacing back and forth the hall. He was practicing how he was going to tell Tigress, his palms were all sweaty, and he was afraid that his mouth was not going to work correctly when Tigress shows up.

"Hey Tigress, I was wondering… NO that won't work" He kept thinking of his options,

"Hi sweetie, do you want… No Tigress would punch me".

"Maybe I should just let it happen, but what if I suddenly freeze up!" Po was thinking of events that he thought could happen, when in reality there wasn't even a chance of them appearing. As the time passed, he kept getting more nervous, his hands were getting sweatier and he was getting impatient. He was near the door, maybe hoping that Tigress was going to open it any second.

He heard a knock come from the door, he quickly turned the knob and opened it. His eyes widen at the sight of the person standing before him.

"Hi" The girl said. It was Lu-Shi. Po didn't expected her visit.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to come visit" Po said, closing the door behind them. He was smiling at her, but he was tapping his feet, still waiting for Tigress to show up any moment.

"Sorry for not saying earlier, I just thought I could surprise you" Lu-Shi said, her voice was sweet, almost flirtatious, but Po didn't notice it.

"So not to be rude, why are you here?" Po asked.

"Well, I had a question to ask you" She said, she started to look down, her cheeks starting to go into a deep shade of red.

"Mmmm, what is it?" Po said, getting uncomfortable, shifting his weight form one foot to another. This only made the goat act more unusual.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." She asked, then she looked up, only to be meet by Po's eyes.

_No! How can I let her down easily, I don't want to hurt her._

"I…" Po started to say, but got cut off by her,

"Great, I will come by tomorrow at 5!" Then she gave Po a kiss on the lips and then started heading down. Po didn't even had time to react to that.

_Did she just kissed me! I guess I will see her tomorrow and tell her that I don't feel the same way" _Po thought, and started heading to the kitchen to prepare dinner, since it was obvious Tigress was not going to show up. Little did he know, that the feline saw the whole thing.

**Oooh, what is Tigress going to do!? Well, hope you like this chapter, I will be updating soon. Thanks for everything and leave your reviews!**

**Also, Tigergirl713 has a poll on her page about writting some stories, so I encourage you to vote!**

**-Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6- The Jealous Person (Kind of)

**Author's note:**

**I am so sorry guys! I wish I could have updated sooner, but I couldn't. I drove me crazy that I couldn't update, is just I was sick, and my mom told me to go rest meaning no computer. So yeah. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 6- The Jealous Person

Tigress saw the whole thing. Many people would have thought she was just going to run away, or go there and punch Lu-Shi's face (Which she was trying really hard not to).

(Before the incident)

She was actually going there to meet Po, her stomach was in knots and lots of butterflies decided to appear, but when she heard another girl's voice, that's when she hid behind a pillar, then watch the scene unfold itself.

She heard how Po's voice was nervous, maybe because she was going to ask _her_ out, not that goat girl. She sighed, reminding herself that she was able to control her anger, then she went back to spying on them, she heard how Lu-Shi was being flirtatious with Po, and oh poor naive Po, he didn't noticed that smile, those sparks in her eyes, something that Tigress could obvious identify.

_Are you serious, could you be any more obvious?! _

She continued staring, she saw how Lu-Shi asked Po out, her Po, her panda. She was now biting on her own lip, clenching her paws, trying so hard to not let her instincts take over her. But then her lips curved into a smile, when she saw that Po's reaction wasn't what any girl wanted, rejected. But being the nice guy, he was obviously trying to tell her something to make her feel better, to let her down easily. Or maybe that's what Tigress was forcing herself to think.

But then she let out a growl when she saw _that_. Lu-Shi kissing Po.

_How dare she kisses my panda!? I am going to ripped her apart!_

Then she stomped out of the pillar she was hiding in. She knew that she couldn't be mad at Po, after all, not even she saw it coming, and is not like Po kissed her back. And he had no intentions of kissing her, at least she really hoped so.

But at the moment, she was a bit mad at Po, not enough to kill him, but also enough to not want to see him for the rest of the day, because if she did, well, certain _accidents _were going to happen. She knew that when she was mad, she lost control, sometimes she said things she regretted, and this time, she knew she could do more damage, so it was better if she just locked herself in her room until she cooled down.

In the way there, she bumped into Viper.

"Hey watch were you are going?!" She yelled, not even caring to see if her friend was ok.

"Are you ok Tigress?" Viper replied, knowing she wasn't actually that mean, at least not without having a reason.

"DO I looked like I'm ok?!" She answered back, still marching down the hall. But when she realized she just yelled at Viper without any reason, she turned around.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, well, at least not to come out like that" She said. Viper smiled, knowing how her friend wasn't good at apologizing.

"It's ok. What made you angry?" She said, carefully, trying to upset the feline even more than she was now. Tigress's face immediately fell to a frown and then to a grimace.

"_She_. She kissed him" She said, then out of her angriness, she stomped and went inside her room, shutting the door, which made a loud _thud_ that echoed throughout the dormitory.

Viper was confused, she knew that by him, she meant Po. But who would be she? Certainly it was not Tigress, maybe Song? But no, she knew Tigress would have already done something about it, or about her, but maybe she controlled her anger really well, not likely. The point is that Viper had to find out, in order to help Tigress, but the snake didn't know that the feline was actually planning on working it out by herself.

**With Viper… **

She was slithering to where Po was, he was in the kitchen.

_Of course he is. _ Viper thought and smiled.

He was not wearing his usual cheery face, but you could clearly see that something was bothering him.

"Is it about the kiss that you got?" Viper said, surprising Po, who quickly turned around and tripped, ending on the floor.

"How do you know that Lu-Shi kissed me?" Po asked her.

_So it's Lu-Shi, huh. I never expected that._

"I have my way of finding stuff," then she paused "do you actually like her?" Viper asked.

"What?! NO, I don't! You know that I like" He looked around and then whispered "_Tigress"_ Viper smiled once again, and before she could tell him to go talk to Tigress or something, all the boys came in, searching for food. Luckily, Po stood up and went to serve his soup to everyone.

Everyone was eating dinner, but only did Viper and Po noticed that a certain tiger was missing. Po didn't know why, but had enough of his own problems to fix right now to go find out. And Viper, she knew the exact reason. After they were all done, she took one bowl of soup, and as everyone went to the dormitories, she knocked her friend's door gently, and Tigress opened it just barely.

"I bought you some soup" Viper said softly. Tigress took it and smiled,

"Thanks" Then she closed the door, as Viper was leaving.

As Tigress was eating her soup on the edge of her bed, she was thinking about Po.

_None of this would have happened if you just told him how you felt for him, 3 simple yet complicated words "I love you". That's it all I have to say and I either get rejected, or welcome, but either way, I get it over with. I will just tell him tomorrow, before his *gulp* date with *gulp* her, and see what happens._

She finished her soup, and went to sleep, formulating a fool proof plan, however, she forgot to add one little detail to her plan, one that might mess up her whole scheme.

**Ok, I know this chapter is short, but this is near the ending. The next chapter is most likely the last one, which I think is going to end up being kind of short, but I'm not sure, my ideas don't always end up as expected. Anyway, I'm going to start working on holiday story, and yeah. I will be update sooner! I promise! Oh, and leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out**


	7. Chapter 7-The Battle

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Well, here is the last chapter! I hope you all like it! I take back what I said about it being a short chapter. I will be working on other stories as well soon. One of them is going to be a Christmas one, also two of them are going to be based (kind of) of songs. OK, with no more information to give, here is the, well, ending!**

Chapter 7- The Battle

The next day, everyone woke up like a normal day, because that's what it was for everyone. A normal day. For everyone except Po and Tigress. Po was going to turn down Lu-Shi and that made him nervous. And Tigress, like any girl who had the guts to ask out their crush, she was completely freaking out, her legs were trembling, she was really cold, but at the same time, she couldn't be any warmer. She felt so tense up.

Once they all went to breakfast, Tigress tried to avoid to make eye contact with Po, who seemed confused by this, because as far as he remembered, he hadn't done anything wrong, unless she saw what happened with Lu-Shi, but he shook of the thought, since he thought that she didn't saw it. Viper saw how they were both acting, Tigress was obviously planning to do something that involved Po, since she was trying to avoid him, but still managed to steal quick glances at him. Viper could notice she was feeling not so well, but nervous.

And Po, well, she could see that he was lost in thought, and that his face was hiding a plot. Probably having to do with Lu-Shi, since he seemed to act normally, or as normal as it gets, with Tigress.

She sighed, to her relief she wasn't going to get involved in the drama going on between them.

They all went to training, they were all sparring. Tigress was sparring with Mantis (**I bet that at least half of you thought I was going to put Po instead of Mantis)**. She was getting out all of her stress in Mantis.

"Tigress! Calm down, you are going to kill me!" Mantis said, having a hard time blocking the powerful and random punches that Tigress was throwing at him.

"That is the exact definition of sparring with me" Tigress said with a smirk on her face. She kept fighting with all she had in her, of course, not so hard that she would actually kill him, but enough that her friends still know that she wasn't going to go easy on anyone, _never._ And this also helped her maintain her hardcore reputation.

Everyone else started chuckling at Tigress's response, and seeing how Mantis was now starting to lose and had a scare face on, only made them throw the head back laughing harder.

Once Tigress finally beat Mantis, she stopped. The guys were still laughing. Like a good opponent, she helped Mantis stand up and made sure he didn't have any serious damage. They all kept sparring, Tigress was in charge of correcting their mistakes, including stances, or weak forms.

Once they finished training, they all went to eat something, to their surprise, Po went to his room.

He went to change because he was sweaty after training really hard. (Or as Tigress would say, goof around for most of the time). He went and changed into his normal shorts that he wears, but cleaner. Since he wasn't going to the date, he didn't have to dress up all fancy. Once he was done changing, he went outside the training hall, where Lu-Shi was going to meet him.

On the other hand, Tigress went to eat something because of two reasons. One, she was hungry. Two, she was nervous, now she could comprehend why Po ate when he was upset. She kept eating so much, that the guys had to take the bowl of dumplings away from her so she would stop. Once she noticed that the bowl was gone, she frowned and snarled at the boys. She sighed and started heading to the Training Hall, each step making her heart beat even faster, and she thought that by the time she got there, her heart would have already exploded.

Once she got close enough, she saw Po waiting, looking at the distance. He saw that he opened the doors of the training hall, maybe to let the cool air from inside it refresh him. He stood there, alone.

_Just go already!_ She screamed at herself.

She took one deep breath before walking up to him. She started heading towards him, her emotionless face was the same, except that it had a hint of nervousness and anxiousness. Her palms were dripping in sweat (ok, that's an exaggeration, but they were pretty sweaty).

Once she got there, Po turned around.

"Hey Tigress" He said in his usual happy tone. Tigress just smiled at him as a robot. Po looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you feeling ok?" Once again, Tigress nodded.

_Up until now you are doing… horrible! _She yelled at herself.

"Ok, I will just get this over with" She murmured under her breath.

"What done?" Po asked her, clearly concerned.

She looked up from the ground she was staring. Then look into his eyes, she immediately felt her head spin around.

"Ok, I can do this. Po I love you." She said quickly, as ripping a Band-Aid. Po was staring at her as if she had just done something horrible.

"I'm sorry. NO actually I'm not sorry. I just wanted to tell you because you were going to start dating Lu-Shi and I just…" She started mumbling, but she was stopped by something pressing into her virgin lips. She fluttered her eyes, shocked, until her mind started realizing what was happening, Po was kissing her. Once her shock wore off, she smiled (yes, still kissing) and melted into the kiss, putting her arms around his neck as his hands were around her waist.

She closed her eyes and started focusing in what it felt like. It felt warm, safe, good. And she wanted to keep feeling it. She could feel how Po was smiling, and soon she started smiling as well. Until both of their smiles were just too big that they have to break their kiss.

Tigress was still is Po's arms, they both were wearing big, dreamily, love-struck grins on their faces.

"That's a good way to make me stop talking" Tigress said. Po chuckled.

"I love you too Tigress" Po said, sincere as ever.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" They heard a voice yelled at them, fill with fury. They both turned around, breaking their warm embrace, only to find an angry goat glaring angrily at them, mostly at Tigress.

_Oh uh, forgot to add her into my plan_

"He is MINE!" She yelled. Tigress was just looking at her with an _are-you-serious _look on her face.

"WE WERE GOING ON A DATE! Po and ME, not Po and you!" Lu-Shi kept yelling at them.

"SO back off lady!" She finally said. Tigress couldn't help but smile at this, she was really trying not to laugh or it would be absolutely rude.

"Actually, I was going to tell you I didn't wanted to date you. You just didn't gave me a chance to say it before" Po said calmly. Lu-Shi frowned, still angry and now sad.

"So you love her?" Lu-Shi said looking down, her voice was now really soft.

Po nodded and put his arm around Tigress, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes I do." He replied.

"Oh, in that case…"

"HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THAT MONSTER OVER ME!?" She yelled, breaking the silent moment.

"She is not a monster!" Po yelled back, surprising the goat and Tigress, since none of them had heard him get upset before.

"Very well, if I can't have you" She said, then look down, with an evil smirk.

"Then no one can" Then she took a knife out of her dress and jumped into the air, her target being Tigress.

Tigress didn't in her wildest dreams ever imagined this happening. She quickly got in her fighting stance and did a back-flip, making her go inside the training hall. She jumped into the Seven Talons of Instant oblivion, something she was good at. To her surprise Lu-Shi followed her. The goat seemed really furious, and apparently she wasn't going to stop until Tigress was gone.

"Calm down, I'm sure you will find someone else!" Tigress shouted at her, while she was dodging her kicks and landing some punches of her own, trying not to hurt her. But it was hard, when you have someone viciously attacking you and you can't harm them back, things get really complicated, she needed to use pressure points, but she couldn't get close enough to her without getting some damage.

Po was still in shock, frozen at the entrance, watching the girls fight. He wanted to help Tigress, but his body couldn't move.

Mantis came in, and saw Po staring into the training hall.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Mantis asked, Po raised his hand and pointed at where Tigress and Lu-Shi were having the battle. Mantis's jaw dropped.

"And what are they fighting about?" He asked him. Po started mumbling the whole story. Once he was done explaining, Mantis was snickering.

"So they are both fighting because of you?! You sure are popular Po" Mantis said.

"Sure, you can keep talking about that, or you could help me deal with this crazy girl!" Tigress yelled sarcastically, still battling with Lu-Shi, and having a hard time on dodging all of her moves. Her style was mostly offense, but she couldn't hit her, even if she wanted to, because at the end, she was a girl with a broken-heart, and **crazy** girl with a broken heart.

"I think you are handling pretty well" Mantis yelled back, with a grin. Tigress just shoot a death glare at his direction,

"Are you still standing there!?" Tigress shouted, getting extremely impatient. She could have tried to talk with Lu-Shi, but the goat wasn't listening to her, she just had one goal set on her mind, to kill Tigress. But the feline couldn't allow that.

"Are you sure you need help?" Mantis asked, still standing beside the frozen Po. Tigress growled loudly, sending a wave of fear into them.

"Yes, now come here or you are going to see firsthand how I'm able to manage myself in this kind of situations" She threatened. Po and Mantis swallowed in fear, then they went inside the training hall, waiting to hear what Tigress order them to do.

"Po distracted her. Mantis, pressure points"

"Sure, call for your friends for help, you weak monster!" Lu-Shi spat at her, to be a goat, she was showing to be a pretty good opponent, of course, Tigress could have beaten her, but she couldn't hurt her.

Tigress was snarling at her. Narrowing her eyes, as if she was mentally destroying her. Po went over to where Tigress was, and started to help her dodge the kicks, once in a while unbalancing the goat.

Tigress nodded her head, making a signal to Mantis. Mantis nodded back, and started jumping towards them, or the goat to be exact, as quick as lighting.

Once he got there, he jumped into her shoulder, making her turned around, to see who had her.

"Get off me you BUG!" She yelled.

"Excuse me. I am not a bug!" Mantis yelled back mad at the goat, then quickly started to press his tiny sharp thingies into her shoulder blade and then into the back of her neck, making her freeze up and then fall unconscious into the floor. Well, Tigress caught her, because she would have fallen into the field of flames, and she didn't wanted that to happen.

Tigress had Lu-Shi on her arms, then when she got out of the arena, she dropped her into the floor. Yes, she dropped her, after all, she was unconscious so.

Po, Tigress and Mantis looked at each other, deciding who was going to take her to Chor Gom **(I think I got the name wrong, didn't I) **prison.

"Oh, I am definitely not doing it" Mantis said, Tigress smiled to herself, and before he knew it, he was walking down the stairs with Lu-Shi.

"I hate you guys" He mumbled.

That left Po and Tigress standing next to each other, alone once again, the sun was setting in the background, the battle had really taken up longer that Tigress expected.

"So were you jealous when Lu-Shi asked me on a date?" Po asked her with a smirk. Tigress scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then she smiled, and went closer to him, putting her paw on his chest and standing on her tip toes. She kissed him softly on his lips, just giving Po enough time, to wrap his arms around her. She then pulled apart, and looked into his eyes.

"You would love to know, wouldn't you?" She said with a smirk, then kissed him again. Po melted in the kiss, and smiling at the memory that all this started with a simple question and a complicated answer.

_The end_

**Well, I hope you like it! I will be working on new stories as soon, I will try to get them published as soon as I can, but I have a concert coming, so that might take a while. But yeah. Anyway, leave your reviews and tell me what you think of this story!**

-Peace out:)


End file.
